That Changes Things
by the1lessvoted4
Summary: Condor Studio's two best shows are going on a vacation...TO AUSTRALIA! Is this Chad's big chance to win the heart of Sonny Munroe? I fail at summaries,but you get the point :P rated T just in case of future chapters...
1. Holiday :

**HEY! this is my second story! I'm so excited! teehee :D I need story ideas, feel free to help! you know what to do. ;P **

**peace out suckas!**

**Am i meant to tell you that i don't own SWAC? oh well i don't so...yeah :( *sad face* ANYWAYS enjoy!**

* * *

I smashed my foot through the door of the Random's dressing room and rushed in.

'What? What's wrong? I heard screaming!' I looked around the room and saw clothing all over the floor and two irritated-looking girls staring at me. I smirked at the brunette.

'Hey, Sonny. What's up?' She frowned at me and the blonde one was the one who answered me.

'For Your Information, We weren't 'screaming', we were simply happy dancing. It's a girl thing. The people from 'so random' get to go on a special trip to Australia. So have fun staying back here at the studio.' I threw my head back and laughed at them. Did they seriously think that Mackenzie falls-the best show in the ENTIRE world- would stay here while SO RANDOM went to Australia? I don't think so. Sonny, who's face had held a look of confusion while I was laughing, now had a look of disbelief on her face.

'Oh no. Please no! I really wanted to enjoy this holiday!' I smirked and saluted in Sonny's direction.

'See you on the plane.' And with that I winked at the two girls, spun on my heel and walked out.

Marshal and Ms. Bitterman stood in front of a small van, Ms. Bitterman holding her clipboard. Marshal couldn't get everyone to be quiet, even though how hard he tried. Ms. Bitterman just watched in amusement.

Portlyn tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear.

'They're making us use the buddy system. Don't worry. I talked to that Marshal dude and he agreed to put you and Sonny together. You're welcome.' I frowned at her.

'Why would you do that?'

'Oh, please, Chad! Everyone knows you like her. Get over yourself.' She huffed and sashayed over to talk to Devon_** (A.N: is that one of their names?) **_The people behind me snickered. I whipped around to face the male-Randoms.

'S'ok, Chip, we won't tell Sonny. It's your secret. We don't wanna embarrass you around her.' The Skinny one that always wears those hats told me.

'NOT!' screamed the blonde one. They ran to the other side of the group where Sonny, that creepy kid and that girl who uses way too much make-up waited. This wasn't good. I sneaked a peak at the group. They were giggling and whispering. Sonny just looked plain cranky. Oh, God. She was walking this way. I smashed my hands into my pockets and tried to ignore the fact Sonny was walking straight towards me.

'Hey Chad. I heard that you liked me.'

'Of course I like you. You're my friend, aren't you?' I tried to say nonchalantly. Sonny frowned in frustration.

'No, I mean _like-like_ me! That's what Nico and Grady said! They heard Portlyn and you talking!' I laughed nervously; gratefully she didn't notice the nervous part.

'Oh, no, of course not. You're a random. Portlyn and I were just talking about how much I like the Sun. Rain's just over-rated.' I pretended to shudder and smirked at her. She just glared at me and used her high-in denial voice.

'Well...whatever!' I sighed after she stormed away.

'SHUT IT, OR WE WON'T GO AT ALL!' Ms. Bitterman finally spoke up. Her glare scared everyone into silence.

'Partners: Zora and Tawni, Nico and Grady, Portlyn and Chloe, Devan and Geoff _**(A.N: made that dude up :D)**_ And Sonny and Chad. You must stay with your partner or 'buddy' for the entire trip. No trading!' Everyone just stared at her blankly. She glared back, and that set them off. Each person found their partner and filed neatly on the bus. I smirked at Sonny as she sat down next to me, her arms crossed.

'Hey, partner! You ready for a fun vacation?' I chuckled as she ignored me and glared at the driver's mirror. I grabbed my camera from out of my bag, and took a picture of the scowling girl. The flash made sonny turn around.

'Why did you just take a picture of me?'

'Memories, of course!' I examined the photo, focusing on how cute Sonny was. How her hair rested, how her lips looked when she pouted. I smiled slightly to myself, but internally shook myself. I looked at Sonny and grinned.

'Aaaw, Miss. Munroe doesn't like her new buddy!' I pouted fakely at her. She broke a smile and slapped me on the shoulder. I'm going to like this vacation.

* * *

**OKay, so, what did ya think? Go ahead, say anything you want! :D**


	2. The Plane

**YO! Bet you didn't expect that ;)**

**Anyways...sorry I didn't update fast enough...and whats worse...i didn't have a decent excuse either... :(**

**By the way, I've never been close to riding on a plane so i don't know if you can use phones or ipods so If you can't, just pretend this is a magical, future plane ok? good :)  
**

**WELL READ AND ENJOY!**

***in strange advertising voice* WANNA BE IN THIS STORY? All you have to do is review telling me your preferred name, what you wanna look like (and if your really smart and creative, tell me what type of person you want to be) and BAM! I'll use you like My mother uses a dishcloth to wash my dishes. ;) **

**

* * *

**

'Hey, Chad!' Devan turned around in his chair to face him. We were now on the plane. Sonny was sitting next to me, earplugs in. When I asked why she had her music so loud about an hour ago, she just stuck her nose up all snob-like and said it was 'to drown out the terrible noise that was Chad Dylan Cooper'. I found that uncalled for. Chad Dylan Cooper had a great voice. Angelic almost. Well that's what Teen Weekly had said.

'Sup.' I answered Devon. He grinned wildly.

'I have a joke for you. Here goes.' I raised my eyebrows as he pulled out a crumpled, greasy, yellow piece of paper out of his pocket. 'Okay, listen closely. What kind of tree do Chickens grow on?' When I didn't answer he continued. 'A Poultry!' He burst out laughing, making the other people turn around.

'Devon did you get that joke from a wing ding packet from the Cafeteria?' That shut him up instantly.

'No!' but he quickly stuffed the paper back into his pocket and turned around sulkily. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I turned to see Sonny asleep with her earplugs in. I laughed harder when I heard what she was listening to '. _...make it count, play it straight, don't look back, don't hesitate, when you go BIG TIME...' _She jumped when she heard me laughing and glared at me.

'What's so funny?' I smirked at her.

'Big Time Rush? Seriously Sonny, do you have any _real_ songs on that thing?' ** (A.N: I actually love big time rush. It's a cool show...but yeah...) **She looked hurt and I immediately regretted saying that. I was going to say sorry when she cut me off.

'At least I don't have Lazy Town songs on mine.' And with that she stormed off. I frowned. How'd she know that? That was the reason I haven't been listening to my iPod all week. My little sister borrowed it when she went camping with her friends and I haven't had time to change the songs. I raced after her. 'Hey! Sonny wait up!' she stopped halfway down the aisle. One of the flight attendants came over to us. 'Do you need anything?' she asked, with one of those fake smiles plastered on her face.

'No thanks, we're fine.' Sonny said quickly.

'Then I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down.'

'Sure thing.' I winked at her and pulled Sonny into the nearest empty seats. 'Now, how'd you know about my iPod?'

She shrugged and smiled at me. 'Zora told me.' I stared at her blankly. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'The creepy eleven year old who crawls around in the vents and knows just about everything and anything on everyone told me.' I smiled in recognition and then glared at the pigtailed girl whose head popped out of the baggage racks on the ceiling.

'Yup! So watch out, Pirate boy, Or I'll tell everyone about the Sing-Along version of Five Wedding and A Wedding DVD that you watch every-'

'That's it! When I get home I'm so blocking off Mackenzie Fall's vents.' I glared at her while she laughed evilly and disappeared behind the bags. I sighed to turn back to find Sonny had already gone. I went back to our normal seats. Sonny was there texting Blondie, who was just down the aisle, but the stupid flight attendant was standing in the middle of them. I slouched in my seat and put my feet up on the chair in front of me, causing the attendant to glare at me.

'Hey Chad, Can I ask you a question?' Sonny asked, not looking up from her cow-phone.

'What?'

'How is it that you always remember my name but not any of my cast mates?' I stared at her with my mouth open like an idiot. She looked up from her phone and raised her eyebrows at me. 'Well?' I certainly did not want to answer that question.

'Because it's always sunny in LA. All I have to do is get out of my car and be like: 'oh, look its Sunny today...hey wait, isn't that the name of that random from chuckle city?'' They don't call me the greatest Actor of our generation for nothing. She didn't look too impressed. I smiled my award-winning smile and turned back to the front to talk to Devan. I sneaked a look at Sonny and mentally sighed. She had given up and was glaring at the screen of her phone. Thank the Lord for that.

* * *

**WELL that was the 2nd chapter. **

**Rate andReview (actually I don't know if you can rate...but it sounded cool anyway)**

**Remember to tell me if you wanna be in the story ;) You know you want to **


	3. Girls Are Weird

**HEY PEEPS! New chapter again! With a new character! Lissie ;) your welcome 3 **

**yeah I don't own anything...sadly... tear :'( **

**ENJOY! :DDDDDD  
**

* * *

It's hot. I'm tired. And I've lost my buddy in some crazy, unfamiliar city called Sydney. As soon as we sent our bags to the hotel, Sonny ran off. Now I was standing outside, all alone. Someone really needs to re-think the buddy system.

I jumped as I heard someone laugh. A girl with blonde curls and bright green eyes was grinning at me.

'What?' I snapped.

'Oh, nothing,' She answered, flipping her hair off her face. 'It's just that you don't usually see the Chad Dylan Cooper standing all alone outside the Shangri-la Hotel like this:' she folded her arms, frowned dramatically and pursed her lips. I smiled.

'What's your name?'

'ELisya. Most People call me Lissie though.' She stuck her hand out straight in front of her. I stared at it in confusion, and then hesitantly slapped it, like a high five. She laughed and shook her head. When I asked her what was so funny, she just shrugged and muttered something about 'Hollywood boys.'

I asked Lissie to help me look for Sonny, so now we were walking up and down Oxford Street, Lissie chattering away about random celebrities.

'You know, there's this guy called Christopher Wilde. You look just like him.' She told me.

'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't look like anyone. They look like Chad Dylan Cooper.' I retorted.

'Nice. Chad, real nice.' I yelped at the new voice, which made Lissie laugh, and turned around to face a shopping bag clad Sonny, one eye brow raised. I scoffed at her.

'Do I need to remind you about the buddy system?' Both eye brows were raised now.

'Excuse me? Check your phone Chad.' I reluctantly reached into the back pocket of my jeans (I know, stupid choice in this weather.) and pulled out my phone.

'12 Missed calls and 10 messages. All from...Sonny...' I muttered. Lissie snorted. Sonny's attention switched to her, and instantly her mood changed from crabby, cute and annoying to bright and sunny, cute and annoying.

'Oh, my God, hi! I'm Sonny!'

'I know,' Lissie replied with equal excitement. 'I'm ELisya...you can call me Lissie.' I stared in shock at the two new 'BFFs' hugging in the middle of the street. Girls are so weird.

'Right...um, can we, like, get back to the hotel now?' With that I twirled around on my heel, and started marching back to the hotel, Sonny and Lissie lagging behind, stopping to talk to random people on the street every five steps.

When we got back to our room, I burst through the door, jumped on the couch, and put my feet up on the coffee table. God, I needed rest. Why didn't I just come inside, where the air conditioning and T.V live instead of looking for Sonny? I was almost asleep when two chattering girls walked in. Both of them stopped at the sight of me.

'CHAD! We have a GUEST!' Sonny scolded. I groaned and looked up at her.

'So? What's your point?' She raised her eyebrows.

'My point is that when people have guests over they don't just lie on the couch all the time. And secondly, we're at a hotel. Someone is going to be in this room after us. They are not going to want dirty foot prints all over their couch and coffee table. You should think some more.'

'Uh, no. You should think more. There are such people as cleaners and maids in Australia. Plus, whoever is next in this room would die of excitement if they knew 'THE Chad Dylan Cooper' used this coffee table as a foot stool. They should be honored.' Sonny just scoffed at turned to face Lissie apologetically.

'Look, I'm sorry. Chad's just a spoilt jerk.' With that she sent daggers my way. I sighed and switched the channel to some random music channel.

'Oh, My Cheesecake!' **(A.N. You like it? I and my sister made it up ;) Say it all the time...anyways...carrying on...) **Lissie exclaimed, and ran towards to the Television. 'I absolutely love this song!' and with that she started belting out the lyrics on the top of her voice. Our jaws almost hit the ground. Man, could Lissie sing! When she saw our faces her cheeks turned a pale red.

'Sorry...I couldn't help myself...' Sonny just grinned.

'Why be sorry! You can sing!' she squealed, ran to hug Lissie...again...and then both of them ran off to her room to talk about singing and 'careers'. I rolled my eyes, plonked back down on the couch, and continued flicking through the channels.

Like I said before. Girls. Are. Weird. Enough Said.

* * *

**So...3rd chapter...what do ya think? ;)**

**Is it too short? I can't remember how long the 1st two were...and I'm way too lazy to check :)**

**anyways... **

**Reviews = more chapters :) ooh bribery much? You'll get over it ;P **

**btw follow me on twitter :P jessknowsu ;) hope to see you there  
**


	4. Randoms are way too easy

**NEW CHAPTER! WOO PARTY! **

**Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

'I have to say, kind sir, this is the life.' I told George, the room service man, while I snapped a picture of my awesomely handsome face, and his boring, creepy old one. He just rolled his eyes, and strutted out of the apartment. Usually I would have ordered back and forced him to answer me with an enthusiastic "kudos to you, Chad Dylan Cooper, You ARE defiantly the greatest actor of his generation by far." But I was too happy to care what he did. Today was the day that Sonny and Lissie went to spend the day with Lissie's OTHER best friend (the one she had before we came.), Grace. So I was living one of my dreams: absolutely NO Sonny for one whole day…The only dream that doesn't involve Sonny at all.

It's been five days now, and all I have heard for the past couple of days is how great Grace is. Now, of course, I haven't met her yet-and neither has Sonny, but Lissie sits there on the lounge (Sonny let her stay with us at the hotel for some strange girly reason…) and tells us all of her stories. To be honest, after the first five minutes of the first story, I was bored out of my mind, and went back to flicking through the channels-which I happened to be doing right now, when I decided I haven't annoyed the other Randoms in ages.

'CHAD!' I laughed as I heard a familiar screech from the other side of the hallway. Devan opened his door when he heard the scream.

'Hey, Chad, my bud. What's goin on?'

'Wait for it.' I told him, and just after I said it, the now black-haired Tawni Hart came tearing down the hall. After we took a picture, Devan and I ran, trying to get inside his room at the same time while laughing so hard we weren't making sounds at all. We shut and locked the door just as Tawni reached us. We laughed even harder when she started banging loudly on the door.

'Chad, that was awesome. You should have told me you were planning on doing that, I could have helped.' He said, while grinning like a maniac.

'Well, we still have the rest of the day for pranks.' He slapped me on the back, and we started planning.

It's now five O'clock and Devan and I were now sitting on the lounge, flicking through channels again. We never actually watch a show…unless it's Mackenzie Falls. Devan was still grinning at the memory of black haired Blondie, Other Blondie in a net inside his bathroom, and all of Hat Guy's hats glued to the ceiling in the hallway.

'Job well done, my friend, Job well done.' I muttered, and we high fived.

'Yeah, guys. Job. Well. Done.' Sonny said.

Oh shit.

'Oh hey, Sonny, how was your day?' Devan said, completely oblivious to Sonny's obvious bad mood. 'Just great Devan! Now get out.' She said with a fake smile. Devan just smiled back, saluted her and walked back to his own hotel room. Sometimes I worry about him.

'Chad, Why is Tawni's Hair black?'

'I don't know. Maybe she finally realized that only I can pull of blonde hair. But if the black didn't turn out the way she wanted it, I'll just go see if she wants me to cut it all off.' I tried to walk away but she stood in front of the door, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

'No, Chad. No one can find Grady, and Nico is going crazy trying to find his hats. What did you do?' I snickered at the thought, but when I saw Sonny's face I sighed.

'Grady is hanging up in his bathroom. Nikko pen could have told you that if he wasn't too busy looking for his hats, which happen to be in the hall…' Her eyebrows rose impossibly higher.

'…On the ceiling…'

'Right. Well get ready while I try and help my friends. We're going to dinner with Grace and Lissie.'

'Can't wait.'

We both smiled equally fake and stalked away. I shut the door behind Sonny. I do not want to go out with three girls. Either everyone will think I'm gay, or I'm some pimp jerk. And Chad Dylan Cooper Is no pimp.

I needed a place to hide. Sonny would see me if I left the room, so that crossed off Devan's room.

I yelled out a short 'HA!' when I spotted the perfect hiding spot. Under the television. There was a cupboard for storage down there. Per-fect.

I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my camera (Taking photos are kinda my thing), thinking that When Sonny leaves; I'll just go to Devan and Portlyn and go out with them. Then climbed into the cupboard, just before the door opened again.

'Chad? Come on, let's go.' I stifled a laugh as Sonny searched the rooms, slamming doors when she realized I wasn't there.

'CHAD!' She screamed. It took all my effort then and there not to just crack up laughing. I watched her leave the room-slamming the door again-through the crack in the doors. I started shaking with laughter…until the door opened again. Sonny walked back in, but now she was dragging Devan along with her.

'Look, Devan. I'm going to be late, so just tell me where Chad is.' Devan looked around the room, and spotter me through the crack. I gave him the 'Don't do it or she might cut my head off' sign, and the side of his mouth turned up.

'I dunno. I haven't seen him. Weren't you just in here with him?' He scratched his head like he was thinking and shrugged. And to think Sonny believes we suck at acting. Sonny just rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Whatever. I'm going. You stay here and when he comes back tell him that he needs to get down to the restaurant ASAP.' She rambled on to him, telling him where this place was and if I didn't come then she would smash my head in and then not talk to me for thirty years or something along the lines of that. When she left, Devan grinned and helped me out.

'That girl is insane.'

* * *

**Well there you go, hope you liked it :D**

**And just to let you know, I'm almost finished the next chapter, so it won't take long to put up :P**

**I'll be your Best Friend if you review! :D **

**Love ya!**

** -Jess 3  
**


	5. Where's My Camera?

**Hey guys! Here's the fifth chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long. But that's the last time I'll ever let my sister use my computer :D hope you enjoy it! I'm gonna have to say, no more characters. Tanya, I'll put you in, but you're the last. Hope you don't mind being the cause of a whole lot of drama! cause drama is coming! Thank you guys :) Please keep reading, I know I'm not that great, but hey! It's still nice to know you guys are there.  
**

* * *

Devan and I exchanged disgusted glances as we climbed into the taxi. We didn't have time to order a limo…So we had to use normal people transport. *Shudder*. When the three of us were inside, the taxi driver asks us our destination in an unnecessary loud, booming voice.

'Um…The Belvedere Hotel, please.' Portlyn stated uncertainly. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence, random photo taking from me, and attempted conversation starters coming from the driver, we were more than happy to get out.

'Well then…' I say, snapping another photo of us outside. 'Shall we?' We linked arms and walked into the hotel, smiling as we got our table. I looked around at all the other tables, and my smile got even bigger when I noticed this really awesome looking girl, with dark curls down her back, and was wearing a sun dress that would put Sonny to shame. I looked at her company. Two girls, one with straight, caramel brown hair with a straight fringe that covered half her eyes, wearing a white David Bowie shirt which I think I saw somewhere in Target when I was shopping with Sonny and faded jeans. And the other girl was….LISSIE!

Damn it. No wonder that dark haired girl looked so cute! I did not just say that….

Devan leaned across to my chair, looking at Sonny, too.

'Hey, Chad! Look, it's Sonny!' Hearing her name, Sonny turned around to face us. If I wasn't the one who was going to be in deep, deep trouble, I would have thought her expression was priceless. Moving really slowly, hoping she won't see me, I grabbed my camera and took a photo.

'CHAD!' She wailed, making the guests turn their heads.

'Shh! Sonny! Other people are trying to have a nice dinner!' Lissie, giggled, and tapped the other girl's shoulder, who was most likely Grace. Both of them looked at me with pitiful eyes.

'You are gonna be in SO much trou-ble' Grace said, extending the trouble. I saw Sonny sneaking a death glare at Grace. Hmm…Wonder what that's about….

* * *

'God thanks a lot, Sonny.' I snapped. It was now just us two, walking back to our hotel. We had gotten into a heated argument, which ended up with one of the workers asking for us both too leave. Grace, Lissie, Devan and Portlyn decided to stay at the restaurant.

'It's not my fault, Chad! We would still be in there if it weren't for you and your stupid, childish ideas!'

'For your information, I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about making me have to walk!' Sonny had asked the driver to stop about a block away from our hotel, so we could get some "fresh air". She rolled her eyes and just mumbled whatever.

'Soo….I noticed something…strange in there…' I said, smirking at the memory of Sonny's multiple dirty looks she shot at Grace, and Grace's flirty looks she shot at me.

'Oh?'

'Yep. Grace seems nice, doesn't she?'

'She's not that great.' Sonny mumbled. I tried to hold in the laughter.

'And why Is that? She seemed really awesome to me. Friendly, ya know?' She scoffed.

'Overly friendly, if you ask me.'

Said the one and only Sonny Munroe. Known for being overly friendly and positive.

'Well, I think you're just jealous.' That comment made her stop dead in her tracks.

'Excuse me?' I smirked, turning to face her.

'Don't think I didn't notice those glares you gave her. Poor girl.' Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

'I am not jealous. End of story.'

**S.0.P**

'I am not jealous. End of story.' I said. This is not good. He took a step towards me, and I took a step backwards, determined to keep the space between us at the same distance it was 5 minutes ago. He chuckled under his breath.

'I think you are. Just admit it, you like me.' He took another step towards me, and I ran into the wall of the building. I cursed under my breath. She chuckled again. Damn me and my Road safety rules! Why couldn't I be more like Tawni and just walk in the middle of the path? I tried to run away, planning to sprint all the way back to the hotel, find our room, and go hide wherever Chad hid before. He grabbed hold of my hand, with a smirk on his face.

'Neither of us is leaving this spot until you admit you like me.' I sighed.

'Why do you want to know? Is it because you like me?' His eyes went wide, and the smirk was wiped clean of his face. Sonny strikes again. Chyeah. His hand went loose around mine and I took the chance to run away.

'PEACE OUT SUCKA!' I screamed and sprinted.

'MUNROE!' I laughed all the way back to the hotel, and found the most perfect hiding place. Only a genius would have thought of it! I heard Chad open the door, and tried to stay away from the crack in the two doors. I couldn't hear his footsteps. All of a sudden the two doors opened, and there stood Chad. With a smile on his lips. Not a smirk, a proper smile. It looked good on him….even better then the smirk, Even though I'd give anything to see either one any day. Wait, what?

'First my heart, then my line and now my hiding spot? What else will you steal, Sonny?' he whispered. I smiled, a plan forming in my mind.

'I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?' I said while I climbed out and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me, I closed my eyes and melted into his perfect frame. Wait! The plan! My eyes snapped open and they focused on the tiny red object that hung off the back pocket of his jeans. I unclipped the clip that was holding the two thick pieces of gray string that was connected to the object. I smiled as my hands curled around the cool metal. Got it.

'TAKE THAT!' I shouted, holding my trophy up to his face as I jumped out of his hold. He glared at me.

'MY CAMERA!' I sprinted into my bedroom, laughing maniacally while I locked the door, hearing him banging against it and shouting threats through the door. I sat on my bed, taking photos of my own face. This was fun.

'SONNY!' I quickly hid the camera in my Twilight case that also held my diary and anti-depressants I had been told to take after my dad and little sister went missing a couple of months ago and opened the door an inch.

'Yes?' I asked innocently.

'Where's my camera?' He growled. I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes upwards, pretending to be in thought.

'I don't know.' He dropped his shoulders helplessly.

'Sonny!' With that he pushed the door open the whole way, pushed me against the wall and placed his hands on the wall on either side of my face. He leaned closer to my face so I could feel his warm breath. I shivered.

'Wanna tell me where my Camera is yet?'

* * *

**Well...There it is :) Comments?**


	6. She implied it!

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

'Wanna tell me where my camera is yet?' I asked. Secretly loving how close I was standing to this girl. Sonny looked at me with those large brown eyes and I almost just jumped up, and told her to keep the camera. I could always buy another one. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. Dream number #1 is now coming true.

'You're not going to get it back.' She said. We'll see about that. I leaned closer to her, still looking in her eyes. I kissed just beneath her ear.

'What about now?'

'Nope.' I placed little kisses down her jaw line.

'Now?' I looked at her face, her eye twitched, and she shook her head. Damn.

'Well then…I guess I'll have to try harder.' This was it, I was gonna kiss her. "MOOO! MOOO!"

She jumped and our foreheads slammed into each other. I moaned in pain. Man that hurt!

'Omigod, I'm so sorry Chad! Hello?' She said into her phone. I rolled my eyes and walked into the tiny kitchen, hoping they at least had an icepack in the mini fridge. They didn't.

'Ugh!' Sonny walked out as I slammed the fridge door as hard as I could while still holding my head.

'What's your problem, Mr. Cranky Pants?' she said with a giggle. I glared at her and she was quiet instantly.

'You're my problem. You never leave me alone, do you? You're always in my dreams, standing there, smiling at me in all your stupid cute-ness. You're always invading my thoughts, always. Then facebook, with your stupid little cute, happy updates, and your photos with your friends. You are always there! And then the one time I try to act upon it, your stupid phone rings with your stupid cute ringtone!' Sonny just stood there while I yelled at her, a blank look on her face. After I was done, she shook her head.

'Whatever. I'm going to bed. It's almost midnight. Tawni wants me to go with her to the beach tomorrow. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come, but since you hate me that much….' My eyes followed her as she walked back to her room. The door slammed shut and I sighed. Why do I suck at this?

Sonny woke up at 5 this morning. I could hear her moving things around in her room. Damn her for being such an early bird. About an hour later, Sonny opened my door.

'Chad? You coming to the beach or not?' I pretended to be asleep. I heard her sigh and close our hotel room door. I literally jumped out of bed and sprinted into Sonny's room.

'Time to get my Camera.' I said and smirked. Wait….I might need back up. I sprinted out to Devan's Room. And knocked on his door. Devan answered groggily.

'Chad, you know you're my best bud, but seriously, it's 6 in the morning!'

'Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I need your help. Sonny stole my camera and hid it in her room. You gotta help me find it. 'I said anxiously, not knowing if Sonny and Her friends had left yet. Devan's face lit up at the 'sound of a challenge'.

'Ooh…Sounds like a challenge!' I rolled my eyes.

'Whatever. Just hurry up!' We both sprinted back to my room.

'Okay…You do that corner…And I'll do this one.' We split up and started working. I went through her bags…Trying extremely hard to ignore what I was touching looking at. Sonny would kill me if she found out.

'Oi Chad! Look what I found.' I laughed at the tin box in his hand. Twilight? Seriously Sonny? 'It has a lock on it.' I glanced at him, and snatched it from his hands.

'Okay, Thank you Devan. I'll take it from here.' He just shrugged and walked out. Well…If Sonny won't give me my prized possession, I'll take what looks like hers.

'I need a knife…' I mumbled to myself, inspecting the lock.

Five minutes later I was sitting on my bed, going through the tins contents. There was a small notepad, locked with a padlock and covered with doodles. A diary, perhaps? I smirked and pocketed it, and continued looking. There were photos of her family, a half-empty bottle of pills…And my camera.

'Yes!' I pumped my fist in the air. Success! I pilled everything back in the box, sprinted into Sonny's room, and shoved the box under her bed…But not before I snapped a picture of the evidence.

'Chad Dylan Cooper, you look good!' I told my reflection. It turned out that everyone else had left for the beach as well, which meant I was left alone to click through channels again, when a thought popped into my head: _What would I look like if I was part of Black Veil Brides? _

So now I was standing in my room, winking at my face in the mirror, which was covered with Sonny's eyeliner and make-up. In my opinion, I looked better than Andy Beirsack himself. That was when my phone rang. It was Sonny.

'Yo, Sunshine. Talk to me.'

'Hey Chad, I forgot my keys, can you open the door for me.' I smiled, grabbed my camera, and swung open the door.

'Say Cheese!' I exclaimed, put the camera out in front of both of us and pressed down the button.

'CHAD! How did you get that? AND IS THAT MY MAKE-UP!' I ignored her and looked at the picture. I don't think I've laughed that hard in ages. There was me, looking good as always, with thumbs up and a great smile…And then there was Sonny, with strands of wet hair plastered to the side of her face and all over the place, red bikini, and a look of pure shock on her face. New profile picture? I think so. I looked up at her through my eyelashes.

'Hey Sonny, love the hair. Love it when it's out of control.' I leaned slowly towards her, watching her reaction. She leaned in as well and reached for my hand. I smiled slightly and stared into her eyes. We were so close our noses were almost touching, when Sonny laughed and pushed me away.  
'Gosh, Chad as if I would kiss you now, with all that make-up on your face!'

'So are you saying you would willingly kiss me any other time?'

'I never said that!'

'But you implied it!' With that I winked at her and raced back into my room to wash the make-up off.

* * *

**REVEIWS, BRO!**


End file.
